Daughter of Darkness
by MelyssaBlack
Summary: Snape finally allows his spirited daughter to attend Hogwarts. Once there she finds friends, trouble, and the truth, no matter how horribly ugly. A story of the bond between father and daughter. Much better than description, Read and Review please! :
1. Tempus Snape

Chapter One: Tempus

Tempus took a deep breath and braced herself. She was going to confront her father and she was going to get what she wanted. She was newly sixteen years old and she wanted what everyone else her age had. Human interaction. Sometimes she felt as if she was the only one who was as secluded as her father had made her.

Tempus clenched her fist and burst into her father's office.

"Father, I want to talk to you," she said coolly, as her father jumped a few inches at her abrupt entrance. He raised an eyebrow in annoyance at her rude disturbance. He sat his quill down and organized his papers.

"Yes?" he asked, giving her a look that indicated that he was already mildly annoyed with her. Tempus paid no mind to this look, she tossed her pretty black hair over her should and sat down in the chair in front of her father's desk. She was a very pretty girl, resembling her father in many aspects, but received her beauty from her mother. She was pale with long black hair. Her dark, obsidian eyes were striking and she had beautiful blood red lips.

"I want to go to school," she said resolutely. Her father shot her a dangerous look.

"Absolutely not, Tempus. I can't believe you would even waste my time with such a question. You're not going," he said icily, as he picked his quill back up and dipped it into the ink.

Tempus clenched her jaw tightly and took in a deep breath.

"I beseech you to reconsider. I am sixteen years old, Father. I would adjust splendidly. I have O's in all of my private tutoring lessons- I'm fully capable of doing the work. And I long for some kind of human interaction-"

"It has nothing to do with your grades," he interrupted hotly, "I know damn well that you are intelligent-I actually think you are ahead of those in your year, but Temp that is not why I am not sending you to school."

Tempus sighed angrily. She didn't get him. If it had nothing to do with grades and achievement (and that was all her father seemed to care about when it came to her) then what was it about?

"Then why not?!" she nearly shouted.

When Tempus was younger whenever her father curled his lip she would become absolutely terrified. But now, Tempus was no longer afraid that her father was curling his lip.

"Because," he replied in a dangerously low voice, "there is no way the students there will accept you and I will not allow you to go through what I went through!"

Tempus screwed her face up in frustration and turned away at this. She bit back tears of anger and frustration and concentrated.

"Am I really so odd?" she began quietly, "Am I really so different that you think the other students wouldn't accept me?"

"It has nothing to do with you, Tempus. It's because I'm your father."

Tempus scoffed, "Oh yeah, Severus Snape the Great Git has a spawn! Let's treat her like shit and publicly humiliate her!"

"SILIENCE!" Snape shouted, standing up. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"AND HOW WOULD I?" she shouted back, nearly tipping her chair over as she stood up to face her father. "If I'm never around people, how can I know what they're like? The only other person my age I've ever had any contact with is Draco Malfoy, and you don't want him to influence me, so I never get to see him. I agree with you, Draco _is_ a bad kid- his whole family is! But I need friends, father! You can't shelter me forever. I _will_ be going to school when term starts."

The more Severus tried to shelter his daughter, the more she tried to rebel. She was fierce, but then again, it was probably genetics that made her so. While Severus had a feisty, fierce side, Tempus's mother had too.

Annaliese Snape had been fierce, energetic and extremely intelligent. She was the valedictorian of her and Severus's class. Now while she had been a Ravenclaw, she had many of the favorable traits of Slytherin and Gryffindor. Loyalty, honesty, bravery, diligence.

Tempus applied another layer of mascara, and another swipe of black eyeliner under her eyes. They made the darkness of her eyes pop out against the white of her eyes. She ran her fingers through her black-brown hair, tousling it. She observed herself in the mirror for several minutes before reaching for her lippy. She quickly y put it on and gave her mirror a smoldering look.

"What the devil are you doing?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow from standing in the door way. Tempus quickly composed herself and ran her fingers through her hair rapidly once more.

"Nothing," she replied quickly, "Besides, you should at least knock next time," she retorted, looking at him in the mirror determinedly.

"The door was wide open," he replied, giving her his most snarky smirk. Tempus sighed angrily and slammed the lippy back on the counter.

"That is beside the point," she growled. She spun around to face her father. She sat on one hip and crossed her arms.

"What do you want?" she asked tiredly.

Snape rolled his eyes and walked in.

"Well, as you know, I will be leaving for the school today at noon. The students will be arriving there at around seven o'clock. Just in time for dinner. You said you were going, so I figured you'd be ready."

Tempus's heart raced and she nearly smiled.

"Really? You'll take me?"

Severus nodded, "I thought about letting you ride the Hogwarts Express, but you'd probably just get stuck with a bunch of idiot first years... besides, I think it is best you got there a bit early so that we can talk to Dumbledore."

Tempus grinned and completely forgetting herself, ran to her father and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you!" she said. Now you must understand, that Severus and Tempus hadn't hugged for probably a good seven months...not since Christmas. Severus had given her her mother's old necklace. It was a gold heart locket with two beautiful pictures of Annaliese in it.

Snape awkwardly patted her back. He stood there and looked almost uncomfortable. When Tempus finally pulled back, he straightened his robes.

"Go pack your things, and quickly too. We leave in a half-hour."

Tempus smirked at her father as she walked around her bed. She reached under and pulled out a trunk.

"I packed last night."

At exactly 11:00, Severus and his daughter left Spinner's End. Severus had shrunk her trunk so that they could carry it around more easily. As they walked down the street, the September air, cool and crisp, Tempus couldn't help but to gloat. She had succeeded. She had gotten what she wanted.

"Where are we going exactly?" Tempus asked, walking stride by stride with her father.

"Hogwarts," he replied curtly, still looking forward.

Tempus rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yes, I know that, but how? Hogwarts, A History says you can't Apparate into the building, so how do we get there?"

Snape peered down at his daughter as they walked.

"Well, at the moment we are going to go to Diagon Alley and purchase a few supplies for this year. We should split up so that we have enough time. At precisely noon, I want you meet me at the Leaky Cauldron. Hagrid is supposed to be there and hopefully he has set up a Floo Network to the Castle."

Tempus nodded as she thought about this. She looked down at her wristwatch and winced.

"Diagon Alley should be packed with last minute shoppers...how are we going to have time?" she asked.

Snape gave Tempus his trademark smirk.

"By Apparation of course."

Tempus's eyes bulged, "Really?" She smiled as her father pulled her into an empty alley.

"Grab my arm," he instructed. Tempus did so obediently and held on for dear life as they went swirling about. When they landed just outside Diagon Alley, Tempus was gasping for breath.

"Whoa," she whispered, tucking as long strand behind her ear. She shivered once and then turned to her father, waiting for him to turn someway.

He nodded towards a worn down looking pub called, "The Leaky Cauldron". Tempus raised an eyebrow. _This doesn't look like the sort of place a Snape would want to be seen in..._ she thought with a hint of the old Snape pride invested in her.

Tempus looked around her questioningly as they walked in. It was drab and poorly lit. A few worn out looking wizards were sitting lazily at a table, drinking what looked to be strong coffee and reading the Dailey Prophet.

There was a large, burly man, sitting near the fire, having a chat with the waiter. From what Tempus had heard from her father, this must have been Hagrid. Severus gave his daughter the one-minute sign and walked over to Hagrid. While Hagrid greeted her father enthusiastically, Tempus continued to observe the dim pub. She saw a few certificates on the wall nearest her. She took a few steps closer to examine them- but was stopped by a man only few inches taller than her. He had gray eyes and tousled brown hair. He was in desperate need of a shave, his scruff made him look terribly disheveled.

"'Ey there, pretty, what choo doin' here?" he asked her, sizing her up. Tempus sneered at this man, as _she_ sized him up. _Pathetic._

"Now while this isn't the nicest place I've ever seen, I don't see anything particularly shady about it. I'm here with my father and I have every right to be here, you imbecile, so if you wouldn't mind, please step aside."

The dirty man grinned, revealing crooked, plaque invested teeth. It made Tempus grimace at the sight of it. _How absolutely revolting..._

"Ooh, Come on luv, you know you want a piece of this..." he said, gesturing to himself.

Tempus gaped at this man's idiocy.

"Oh really, sir, I do think it's in your best interest to leave me the hell alone," she retorted hotly.

The man did not take her hints. He stepped closer, trapping her between, him, the wall and a table to her right. The left was open, but only a few feet before she would hit another table.

"Come on, it could be fun." he stuck his hand out and grabbed a lock of her hair. Completely outraged, Tempus quickly reached her right hand into the pocket of her robes and grabbed her wand. She whipped her wand out and pointed it at the man dangerously. In shock and fear the man stumbled and knocked over a chair, sending it clattering to the floor.

"Keep your filthy hands off me," she growled viciously, black eyes glinting in fierce rage. The ruckus caught her father's attention, who immediate glided across the pub, wand at the ready to help his daughter if she needed it.

He knew what happened by what he had heard his daughter say, and by the look of complete and utter outrage on her face.

"Tempus, stand back," he ordered, his wand pointed directly at the creepy little man.

Tempus kept a cold, hard glare on this man, her wand arm barely quivering. She shook her head decidedly.

"No."

The little man squirmed, his eyes darting from father to daughter. He didn't know who he should be more afraid of.

Severus sighed at his daughter's stubborn reply.

"Fine," he growled under his breath. He turned his attention to the grubby man who had been trying to pick his daughter up.

"If you even so much as look at my daughter again, I will hex your entire family into oblivion, do you I make myself clear?"

The man gulped, "As crystal, Severus, sir! Honest, I didn't know she was yer daughter! Honest!"

Severus glared and gave the man a nasty sneer that made the poor man shiver in fright.

"Just get out!" he said in a dangerous, ferocious whisper. The man nodded hysterically, stumbling to his feet. He quickly ran out of the shop.

Tempus turned to her father, eyes filled with question.

"He knew you..."

Severus shook it off, "Come on, we've lost enough time as it is." He took a hold of his daughter's arm. He began to maneuver her closer to Diagon Alley, but she stopped abruptly.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers," she told him saucily. Severus sighed heavily.

"Tempus, you wanted to go to school and we have less than an hour to get your supplies before we have to leave for the Castle." Tempus shook her head, black hair flinging about her face.

"I don't care. You bring me to this shabby pub that seems safe enough, but this disgusting old man starts hitting on me! He called you by first name! You obviously know that man!!"

"I am by no means on first name basis with that foolish man- he is just too stupid to know that he calling me Severus is a seriously disrespectful thing for him to be doing. I know who he is that is all. Now _please_, let's make haste and we can talk about this later."

Tempus gave her father a distrusting look, but consented. She really did want to go to Hogwarts and this could easily be brought up later. She would be seeing a lot more of him. Normally, he would go to Hogwarts alone, and she'd stay at home with private tutors. He would visit her three times a week in the afternoon and instruct her in DADA and Potions. During the Holidays, he would send for her and she would stay in his private quarters during this time. She had never been allowed, under any circumstances, to leave his rooms. She was so excited that for once she would get to roam the halls. Get to eat in the Great Hall and get to socialize.

Severus reluctantly let the three of them separate so that the shopping would go by faster. He hated letting Tempus go out alone, especially after the incident in the pub. She was a very beautiful girl- all her looks from her mother and Severus knew that many a Dark Wizard would love to get their hands on her.

Tempus needed to get her school books, dress robes, an Owl and ingredients for Potions. Her father had gone to purchase the ingredients, Hagrid had gone for the books and it was up to Tempus to get her dress robes and an Owl if she wanted.

She stood in front of the dress shop staring in the window. A man's dress robe was in the window on her right, and a girl's beautiful gown was in the other. She grinned as she walked in. Her grin quickly vanished when she saw who was standing in line.

A snobby looking blonde boy was standing with his father at the check out. The father looked vastly impatient and the boy was smirking, as if he enjoyed how nervous his father was making the dressmaker. She didn't look like she was even twenty years old yet.

"You could certainly stand to quicken your pace," the father advised the dressmaker. Tempus cringed.

_The Malfoys!_

"Yes , sir, I'm very sorry, sir," the young dressmaker mumbled, as she folded the dress robes into a white box. She quickly shut the box and handed it to Lucius without ever looking at him.

Lucius paid the woman, and handing the box to his sun, he turned around. When he saw Tempus, his eyes narrowed as he took her in.

"Miss Snape, what on Earth are you doing here?" he asked, a light eyebrow raised. Draco smirked delightfully at his father's side. He looked Tempus up and down like she was on display.

Tempus crossed her arms and gave Draco a cold stare, being careful not to give off too vibrant beams of hatred.

"Father is letting me enroll this year," she replied shortly. Lucius nodded as he considered this. As far as he was concerned, Tempus had only been held back so that Severus could privately instruct her. Lucius couldn't know that she had been held out for her safety. Severus hadn't wanted his daughter to get mixed in with the wrong crowd like he had when he was in school.

The silence seemed to be Draco's cue, he stepped closer slyly, "Well, Tempus, you could finish your shopping with us. I'd love to help you pick out a dress," he said, flicking his pale eyebrows up perversely. Tempus forced an un-amused smile.

"I'm afraid not, Draco, but thank you for that...tempting offer," she replied, sarcasm dripping from the word 'tempting'. "But I'm in a frightful hurry."

However, Draco was not discouraged, he smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Lucius watched on with sheer interest. The way his mind worked, the two of them were getting along fabulously.

"Maybe later then," he said velvety as he walked out of dress shop. Tempus sighed in frustration as she turned around.

The petite dressmaker gave Tempus a semi frightened look. She was hoping that Tempus wouldn't be anything like them- but since she seemed to be acquainted with them, who knows?

"Hello, madam, My school list says I'll be in need of a dress," Tempus said politely, trying to show the woman that she was nothing like the Malfoys. The little woman smiled brightly.

"Oh yes! I hear Hogwarts will be having TWO balls this year! Great for business, you know. Most girls want two different dresses, but guys, they don't really care...How may I assist you?"

Tempus smiled inwardly at the dressmaker's enthusiasm that had been forced into hiding my Lucius's cold, abrupt attitude. Tempus told her that she was looking for two dresses, one for each occasion. The first dance was a Halloween dance and the other was a Yule Ball. Even though the Triwizard Tournament was not being held, the first one had been a tremendous success. Tempus thought it was odd that the school was throwing two dances, but she figured it was to take the student's mind off of the war.

After spending about fifteen minutes looking at designs, they decided on a beautiful black chiffon and silk gothic style dress that had a v-line collar and long black lace sleeves. The skirt swished around her when she walked. The second dress was a vibrant red gown with one strap, a fitted bodice and a free falling skirt. Happy with her decisions, Tempus let the lady make the proper adjustments, which she did very quickly. She magically shrunk the dress so it could be laid in a box without getting wrinkled. The dressmaker told Tempus the right spell that would enlarge it to the proper size. Tempus thanked her, paid her and gave her a generous tip for being so helpful.

As she was walking out, she was trying to properly hold the packages so she wouldn't drop them, but she wasn't watching were she was going. She bumped into someone- not hard enough to knock them over, but to knock them out of balance.

"Watch it!" hissed a tall girl, with raven black hair, ice blue eyes and high cheek bones. Tempus looked up. This girl looked awfully familiar but she didn't know why.

"Sorry," Tempus muttered, standing up straighter. The girl eyed Tempus, scrutinizing her.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked disdainfully. Tempus gave the girl a nasty sneer.

_Who the hell does this girl think she is?_

"I'm Tempus, Who the hell are you?" she replied heatedly.

The girl tossed her hair over her shoulder arrogantly and jutted her chin in the air.

"_I_ am Adrienne Smith, my father is Klaus Smith, perhaps you've heard of him."

The name clicked with Tempus and she immediately knew how she knew this girl. Her father knew Klaus Smith. Klaus was a bastard of a man- wildly attractive, but insanely repulsive. She had seen this girl at school once, her and her father had been in Snape's office. She had watched, but didn't catch the conversation. All she knew was that when Klaus left, dragging his daughter behind him-Severus had been so angry he didn't say a word to her that night.

Tempus pretended she did not know the name.

"No, actually, I haven't," she replied airily, squealing inwardly with delight as Adrienne's face fell in disappointment. She placed a thin arm on her hip, lips pursed.

"Who the hell did you say you were again?" she snapped.

Tempus already knew this girl was a Slytherin, so she grinned, showing all her beautiful teeth.

"Tempus Snape."


	2. Dumbledore's Office

Chapter 2: Dumbledore's Office

Upon hearing her name, Adrienne's disposition changed. She inquired about why she hadn't been at school, but Tempus didn't have time for this. She 'politely' told Adrienne that she had already been delayed too much today and had to hurry to meet her father.

As Tempus rushed through the crowds, she checked her watch. She had ten minutes. Ten minutes to buy an owl and then run to the Leaky Cauldron to meet her father. Tempus tried to squeeze past a short and stout woman but the lady rudely thwarted her. Hagrid's head and shoulders stood out above everyone else.

"Oi, Tempus! D'yer need sum help?"

She nodded vigorously in reply. Hagrid grinned, he paved the way for her to the pet shop. When they walked in, Hagrid instructed her to go pick one out while he paid for it in advance.

Tempus looked around. She saw a few gray owls, a couple brown ones she even saw a white one, but the one that caught her attention was the black one. It was solid black with a few white specks on its wings and had glowing green eyes. She had never seen anything like it. Tempus's gasped at its beauty, she could hardly believe that anyone hadn't bought it yet. She rushed to the cage, she went to open it and the worker grabbed her wrist.

"I don't think so girlie," he warned her, "You won't be wanting that one. He's right nasty, that one. He bit the last kid who tried to buy him. If he doesn't sell to someone who can handle him within the next week, we're gonna put him to sleep."

Tempus's eyes widened at this news. She snatched her arm back from the man and rubbed her wrist. She looked over at the owl again. It looked at her with its fierce green eyes, it seemed to be calling her. She had to have that owl, no matter what.

"I want him," she told the man decidedly. He looked at her like she was crazy, but she returned his stare with a cold decisive one. He shrugged towards the cage.

"Your funeral, kid."

Tempus flipped the latch and slowly opened the door. She made direct eye contact with the great bird. They seemed to connect. She felt its desperateness, the frustration of being misunderstood. Tempus could relate perfectly. She herself often felt misunderstood and desperate to make her point known. She stuck her arm towards the cage, and as if right on cue, the bird harmoniously flew to her arm. Tempus smirked at the man triumphantly.

"I think I can handle this," she said valiantly. The man opened his mouth to say something, but Hagrid interrupted.

"Get that bird a cage- we gotta get outta here! We don't wanna be late!" Tempus looked at her watch and groaned. She reached for a bell shaped cage and eased the bird into it. She locked the door, thanked the man and ran out of the store, following close behind Hagrid.

"That's 'n interestin' bird yeh got there," Hagrid mused as they shoved past people. Tempus looked down at her cage and smiled.

"He is isn't he," she replied airily.

"The clerk said he was right dangerous- but I bet he is just misunderstood. I come to find that most 'er like that."

Tempus smiled as she thought of it. Hagrid was right- he was merely misunderstood, just like her, just like him and just like her father. Just misunderstood.

"You are two minutes late," her father said pointedly when she and Hagrid entered the Leaky Cauldron. He had a bag from the Apothecary that was full to the top with ingredients and supplies.

Tempus sat her boxes on the table and sat the cage down as well. She looked up at her father, clearly annoyed.

"Don't get that tone with me- I had a ridiculous amount of obstacles."

Snape raised a dark eyebrow, "What?"

"Well, for starters, I ran into the gruesome twosome- Lucius and Draco. Then I literally ran into this nasty girl-Adrienne and then the man at the pet shop didn't want me to buy this owl because he wanted it put to sleep because it was too aggressive."

Snape looked over at the owl on the table and nodded in approval.

"Well, your owl is amazing. As for meeting the Malfoys- I had my share of problems today as well. I kept seeing students, and they were all feeling obligated to say hello while I obviously didn't want to talk to them. Lucius tried to stir conversation about why I'm allowing you to go to school this year- and I had to dodge him so I could get back here in time...And Adrienne who?"

Tempus gathered her things and followed her father to the nearest fireplace.

"Smith. She's most unpleasant. Do you know her?" She asked automatically even though she knew he did.

Snape took the cage from Tempus as she stepped into the fireplace. Snape's face clouded over. Did he know her? _Do I ever._

"Um, yes. She's in my house. You know, Tempus..." he started, as he handed her a small bag of Floo Powder.

"Hmmm?" she asked.

"It would be in your best interest to stay away from her. Understand?" Tempus's obsidian eyes searched her father's emotionless face. All she obtained was that he couldn't have been more serious. She nodded quietly.

"Wait- what am I suppose to say?" Tempus asked once she realized that she had no idea where she was going.

Snape smirked, "Dumbledore's Office."

Dumbledore looked at Tempus from over the top of his half moon glasses. He watched her closely, observing her. He had met her before, though, only briefly, but he did know a lot about her from Severus. He knew she would have no problem adjusting to the student life, but he was worried about the students adjusting to her. She _was_ the daughter of possibly the most hated professor Hogwarts had seen in a very long time.

"So, Miss Snape, are you looking forward to being enrolled here?" he inquired. Tempus and her father were sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk. Tempus was fully dressed in the school's robes with her Hogwarts tie. She knew that every other eleven year old that would soon be entering the building would be wearing one. It signified inferiority. She, at the age of sixteen, was ranked among the youngest Hogwarts accepted. This group was filled with little children with dim premonitions about what the Wizarding World was. At the moment she was dressed the same as all the little snot nosed dunderheads who didn't know that magic could be used for evil. That didn't know what wormwood or monkshood was. Who didn't have any idea what Occlumency is. More than half of those kids hadn't even heard about Hogwarts until their letter arrived.

"Yes, and I'm looking even more forward to getting out of these pre-sorting robes."

Her father shot her a disapproving look. He was beginning to think she was becoming ungrateful and he wouldn't tolerate any disrespect to Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore on the other hand chuckled and nodded.

"Yes of course. A girl of your age would not relish the idea of being dressed as all the underclassmen. Now Severus, you have told me before that Tempus has been in private tutoring, but I must ask you where you think she places. Would you say she's ahead or behind others in her year."

Without any hesitation, Severus replied, "Ahead by far, Headmaster. She is already excelling at first term Seventh year work." Dumbledore nodded interestedly and observed Tempus.

"Good, good. Well, that being as it may, I think it best that we enroll her with kids her own age." He looked over at Severus as if suspecting objection and when he got none he nodded. Dumbledore hurriedly signed the enrollment papers and handed them to Severus so he could do the same.

Dumbledore got up and walked next to Tempus's chair. Out of habit and good manners, Tempus rose to her feet. He extended his hand to her. She took it cautiously and shook it.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Snape," he said officially, "You will be sorted with the rest of the students in a few hours."


	3. The Slytherin Life

The Slytherin Life

Tempus had never been so nervous in her entire life. Only Slytherin would make her father happy, but sometimes she wondered if she could put up with the Slytherins. She had met two at Diagon Alley and she had wanted to murder both, right on the spot.

To make matters worse, she stood a good head and shoulders above all of the scrawny first years.

"Great Scott, you're tall," marveled one, very tiny little boy with big brown eyes and untidy brown hair. Tempus raised an eyebrow in annoyance at the little boy who was looking directly at her chest and making to attempt to look into her eyes.

"Little bugger," she growled, pushing past him.

"There is no way you are eleven," a girl with glasses and stringy hair noted. Tempus looked down at her with mild annoyance.

"Well, it's because I'm not. I'm nearly sixteen." The little girl nodded, without questioning her. She was too busy staring in wonder at the walls and corridors and the paintings.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Professor McGonagall approached the group of nervous children and Tempus. She gave Tempus a peculiar look, but soon caught on and shook her head.

"Welcome," she began in her tight voice. She continued to give them the typical first year speech, which, surprisingly, didn't bore Tempus. She was finally hearing what every other witch her age had already heard. She watched McGonagall intently, watching every movement, memorizing every line. She wanted to remember this.

Now entering the Great Hall was a different story. It was completely and utterly humiliating. She was so obviously taller than everyone that she stuck out like a sore thumb, not to mention that she was almost heartbreakingly beautiful. The stood amongst very fidgety eleven year olds. She watched as the Houses clapped and cheered each time a new student was inducted. Tempus couldn't help but wonder which house would cheer for her. _If they'll even cheer at all..._ she thought bitterly, for a split second regretting her decision to come here.

For the most part the Great Hall had been silent, but naturally, there was whispering and idol chit chat among the students both new and old, especially when the list got down to the S's.

"Tempus Snape."

As soon as McGonagall uttered the last syllables, the Great Hall went dead silent. All the students stared at her as if she were some sort of alien life form. She glanced at the House tables and wasn't reassured by what she saw. The Gryffindors looked at her with pure disgust, not the most welcoming expression. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff looked mildly disturbed and unsure. The Slytherins were the worst for her. They were eyeing her hungrily. She was fresh meat, fair game and most of all, a stunning opportunity to suck up to their favorite Head of House.

Tempus swallowed nervously and sat down on the rickety three legged stool. She held her breath, just like all the little eleven year olds had as McGonagall set the hat on her head.

_Ohh, Miss Snape! You're a bit late, aren't you? Ah well, better late than never, right? You're mind is brilliant...my Lord, child, you are dark...it's a very difficult decision to make, young lady, but I think I'm going to have to go with..._

_"SLYTHERIN!"_

Tempus didn't know whether to be bitterly upset, or elated. She decided it'd be best to smile, or she at least tried to. Just being a Snape makes smiling a very unnatural thing. She looked over at her father, hoping to get positive vibes, but what she saw instead worried her. He looked mildly panicked. It worried her for two reasons. One, that wasn't a good sign, two, he almost never conveyed emotion that he didn't want to be.

Instead of bouncing to her new House table like all the others, she held her head up high and walked gracefully to her table. Ignoring each and every snicker, groan or eye roll that was thrown at her from all the other tables.

She went to take the closest seat, but was rudely stopped by Draco.

"What the ruddy hell are you doing? You don't belong with _them_...they're so...so..."

"Immature? Draco?" purred Adrienne, sitting ridiculously close to him. He turned to her and gave her what he thought was a sexy smirk, "Precisely, Adrienne." It made Tempus want to vomit. _Just my luck...they're dating..._ she thought miserably.

Tempus knew that her future happiness depended on these two, so she bit her tongue and sat on the other side of Draco.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"Snape has a daughter?" Crabbe asked. Tempus looked up at him and tried not to grimace. He was the size of a small semi and appeared very stupid. She merely nodded and prayed for strength.

Somehow, Tempus made it through dinner without offending anyone, or making any enemies. On the contrary, several thought her indifferent manner meant she was stuck up and therefore, sort of cool. In fact, her indifferent attitude, was to keep her emotions in tact. She still didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Tempus let herself into her father's classroom and didn't bother knocking on his office door. She really wanted to talk to him. He was surprised to see her, or probably more likely, he was shocked that she didn't knock.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Like you don't know...I saw you after I was sorted. I expected you to be elated, but you looked far from it."

Her father shrugged started to write again. This action infuriated Tempus.

_How dare he so blatantly ignore me and blow me off like that!_

"I will not be dismissed like that!" she said, raising her voice. "What was...what IS wrong?" Tempus's obsidian eyes glared at her father. She felt ridiculously vulnerable, stuck in a house full of prats with everyone hating her. The problem was that her father had been right! They didn't really like her just because of her name!

Snape sat his quill down pointedly and gave her his I'm-getting-tired-of-your-outburst look.

"What is wrong is, I think I've made a mistake by letting you enroll. You saw the way they reacted to your name! Now your in the worst house-"

"Your house!!" she interjected.

"Let me finish," he growled, "The worst house for you! You're attitude is far too big for that house and in a very different way than the others. You are intolerant of their proud behavior, which is precisely how I raised you to be. I never dreamed you'd attend, let alone be in my House."

Tempus sighed heavily and slumped into a chair. She had never cried in her life; she didn't know how. Crying had never been tolerated under Snape's care. But in this very moment, Tempus felt like crying. Her own father had reminded her of how unwelcoming the school had been. She clenched her jaw and fist. He couldn't be right. She wouldn't let him.

"I'll show you," she said, standing, "I'll make friends! And good ones! I refuse to live in your miserable shadow," Tempus replied violently, but very quietly. She rushed out of the room, wondering why her eyes burned so.

"Tempus!" Adrienne Smith hissed, shaking a sleeping Tempus.

Tempus groaned in reply.

"Wake up, you prude! What the hell are you doin' asleep at ten o'clock on a Friday night?" She continued, shaking Tempus rhythmically. Finally, when Tempus could ignore her no longer, she rolled over.

"What do you want?" she asked tiredly, black eyes giving Adrienne a highly annoyed glare.

"To party--and you're coming with, so get a move on! Put on your ordinary clothes and let's go!"

"Go what?" Tempus asked groggily, getting up.

"Party! Honestly, Temp, have you never partied before?"

"Hogwarts has parties?"

Adrienne rolled her eyes and sighed as she stood up and yanked the sheets off of Tempus. "I swear, luv, you're impossible...this is a teen party that the Heads don't know about. It's about to start soon, so hurry it up will you?"

A little voice in Tempus's head told her to kick Adrienne in the head and go back to sleep, but her dire need for friendship forced her out of bed and into a pair of jeans and a tight t-shirt.

"So what goes on at these parties?" Tempus asked, pulling her dark hair back into a high pony tail as she followed Adrienne down the very dark corridors to what she knew to be the Room of Requirement. Adrienne smiled evilly, "You'll see."

She whispered something to a statue and the Room's door opened. As soon as they walked in and shut the door, Tempus became aware of her surroundings. Thumping music that seemed to only have a beat, shook the room. The lights were dimmed and lights flashed throughout the room. Tempus almost asked why the teacher's couldn't hear this rumpus, but quickly stopped herself. _Silencing spells, you idiot._

Tempus had read about such parties held by muggles. They enjoyed these parties so much that they had their own buildings for them called clubs. She never dreamed that this muggle fad would have been a favorite of wizarding teens.

"Tempus, Hey!" Draco shouted, as he approached the pair of them. He gave her a smoldering look and she pretended not notice. She really didn't want anything to do with him, but being nice to him was the least she could do. To be cool anyway.

"Hey," she replied, looking around at scores of teens bouncing and dancing to the music. She had to say that it looked like a lot of fun.

"Wanna dance?" he asked, staring at her chest, but she didn't notice as she was not looking at him.

"Er...sure," she replied helplessly. He grabbed her hand thoroughly pleased himself and dragged her to the dance floor, leaving Adrienne in a hump about her boyfriend running off with some other girl.

"Ever danced before?" he yelled over the music, several oblivious teens bumping into the pair of them. Tempus looked around. She had waltzed, tangoed, even could do the fandango, but never in her entire life had she been exposed to such corrupt dancing. Growing up with Severus Snape didn't allow such things.

"Erm...not like this...what are the requirements?" she asked seriously.

Draco let out a laugh. "You're too much, you know that? Well there aren't any...you just...oh I dunno, move to the music. Look at them." He pointed A couple moving up and down to the music, hips thrusting and bopping in time with the beat. It looked odd, unorganized and very provocative. Tempus felt like it wasn't something she should do but she was so desperate to make friends and even more desperate to stay on Draco's good side...

"Well, alright, I'll give it a go."

She moved her body with the music and found it much easier than it looked. Draco started his own little dancing which looked a bit ridiculous, but he sure did think he looked hip and sexy. Tempus let herself laugh a little, as she found herself getting better and better. Before she knew it (or could stop it for that matter) Draco came up behind her and was dancing with her. But not in a way she was comfortable with. She found that even though she really wanted to, she couldn't say a word to him. She waited it out for what seemed like an eternity, but was really only a few minutes before stepping aside.

"I'm, er, hot," she said, rather pathetically, but Draco didn't notice. He led her off the dizzying dance floor. She saw Adrienne sitting at a table, Crabbe and Goyle drooling over her. She looked particularly un-amused and looked half relieved and half annoyed at the sight of Tempus and Draco.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Adrienne asked dryly. Draco sneered nastily, and Tempus gave her an apologetic look and shrugged.

"I think this is all wild. I've never seen anything like it."

Adrienne ignored her, "So Draco, when does the real party start?"

"I was hoping much later..." he said giving her a strange look.

"No you blundering idiot, not that. I mean the _la Fée Verte_"

"Oh, right. I got them in my pocket. Don't worry about it. We'll do them later."

Tempus looked at the two as though they were aliens. What on Earth was _la Fée Verte_?

"What?" Adrienne asked, sick of Tempus's staring. Tempus tried not to come off as an idiot. But she honestly didn't know what they were talking about

"Er..._la Fée Verte_ what is it?" she asked coolly. Draco looked at Adrienne questioningly. "Hang on." He stood up and took Adrienne off to the side.

"Well...should we tell her?" he asked.

"Why on Earth shouldn't we, what's the big deal?" she asked.

"She is Snape's daughter...you don't think she'd tell. Do you?"

"Why don't you tell me? You've had your head so far up her arse you should be able to see her brain."

"Shut up, Adrienne, will you? Should we tell her or not?"

Adrienne sighed. "I say tell her. I bet she'll try it too. She seems a bit too eager to please. She won't tell."

They walked back, Draco's bravado back in place and an evil grin on Adrienne's face.

"Have you ever heard of absinth?" Adrienne asked, leaning in closer to her. Tempus's obsidian eyes flashed. Of course she knew what they were. How dare Adrienne condescend to her like that? But she bit her tongue and took it.

"Yes. My father is a master of potions, of course I've heard of absinthe." She replied coolly, not realizing the difference in drink that they were referring to. "Why do you have it?"

She did not know it was used as a recreational drug.

Adrienne laughed mockingly at her, which caused Tempus's face to flush in anger.

"To take of course!"

"Why not take Firewhisky, or something?" she asked, trying desperately to regain footing.

Adrienne rolled her eyes and Draco tried not to laugh.

"Because our absinth is far superior," she replied.

Tempus nodded, still not fully aware of what was going on.

Adrienne pulled a small bottle out of her purse. Tempus recognized it immediately as _absinth_, known to many 19th century bohemians as The Green Fairy. It was far different from absinthe. Tempus tried to remember as much as she could about it. Absinth was a distilled anise flavored liquor made from anise, grande wormwood and other herbs that she couldn't remember. Absinth had wormwood but most other ingredients were not there and had been replaced by other ingredients that she couldn't remember either. She racked her brain for more information, but she went blank.

"Want some? _La Fée Verte_ always makes for a great party," Adrienne said, an evil smile playing on her face. Draco looked highly nervous, but Tempus didn't notice. She didn't know that witches and wizards generally replaced the original ingrediants with well known Muggle drugs. Narcotics and such.

"Why not?" Tempus replied coolly, but she was sweating a bit. A voice in her head begged her not to but the other side told her to be cool and fit in. To not make the same mistake as her father and become unliked.

She grabbed the bottle and took a large drink. It was bitter and sweet, hot and cold. It was unlike anything you or I have ever drank. She shook as a chill ran up her spine. She licked her lips and stared at the bottle. She felt her bloodpressure skyrocket and her pulse quicken. She grinned menacingly and stood up. She took another large gulp and shook less noticably this time. She felt a sudden surge of surreal energy. Tempus didn't look at Adrienne, but if she had she would have saw an evil smile that would have sobered her up immediate. It made even Drace shudder.

Tempus giggled in random jubilation and grabbed Draco's arm, yanking him out of his seat.

"Let's dance!" she shouted, smile bright but eyes rather dull not quite focused. Tempus dragged Draco through the dance floor and began making a ruddy fool of herself. Dancing, screaming, hooting and carrying on. She reached for the flask and Draco's eyes widened. He went to stop her from making a terrible mistake, but she was took quick. She took a third gulp, emptying the flask. She lost her footing and stumbled to the right and dropped the flask, sending it to the floor where it shattered. Everything was slower, and spinning slightly. Colors were brighter and everything unporportional and suddenly Tempus's energy left her. Her stomach churned and blood pounded through her temples relentlessly. She grimaced, and even though Draco reached for her, she stumbled past him and found her way out of the room.


	4. Abandoned

Author's Note:: My beloved readers, if you are still reading, that is, I wish to apologize wholeheartedly for my stupidity. I left out a chapter! and no one noticed! But this missing chapter (or mini chapter if you will) will no doubt fill in some holes. I have been reading my "published" version and I apologize for formatting mistakes, I generally don't read them after I transfer them from WordPad...lol maybe I should stick with Microsoft Word, right? Well enjoy this missing chapter. There will not be another installment until I am completely satisfied with it. I feel like I forced it too much and I want to rewrite it. Thank you so very much for your support. :]

DISCLAIMER: Obviously I own nothing, except for the unfamilar characters and events. Thank you.

Abandoned

Severus Snape woke up an hour earlier than normal. Something wasn't quite right, but then again when where things right? He went about his business as usual, got ready and went to his classroom before breakfast. On his way he past the entrance to the Slytherin Common room.

"Student count?" he asked the closest portrait of a famous ex-Slytherin.

"Professor, You know, us portraits need our sleep..."

"Hectus, you sleep during the day, when students are in classes....student count?" he asked again, quietly.

"All but one returned very late last night, or rather early this morning," he portrait replied tiredly. Severus nodded. He knew his students often ventured out, but as long as no other house learned of this, it could continue. As long as they were to class on time and caused zero problems... it could continue.

"Who did not return, Hectus?" Snape questioned almost uninterested. Hectus grumbled and scratched his head.

"The new one sir...with the black hair...her name is..." he looked up wide eyed, "Why, your daughter, sir! She never returned last night."

Severus's heart fluttered in his chest and his eyes flickered in worry. She could be any where and more than likely in terrible condition.

He turned around and hurried upstairs to the Great Hall. Dumbledore would be in the Great Hall getting ready for breakfast. They could organize a small search party of teachers, ask the portraits and keep it low key until Tempus was found.

"Oiy! Fred! You gotta see this!" Lee Jordan's voice carried through the corridors, "Snape's girl is sprawled out on the front steps!"

Severus didn't stop hurrying but his heart did. It stopped dead. There was a tone of amusement in Jordan's voice, which meant she wasn't dead. As much as he hated Gryffindores, they didn't take death lightly, but this was little consolation to him. The entire student body was crowded around the front door, teachers being stuck at the back of the crowd. Severus saw McGonagall trying to push her way to the front, but the comotion was so great it was very difficult.

"Let me through!" Severus bellowed, literally shoving students aside. When he finally reached the front of the crowd and gawked. His heart stopped dead again momentairly only to start beating so fast that it was deafening. His daughter, his own daughter was sprawled across the front steps, belly down. Her hair was greasy as it often got if it wasn't washed every morning, and it was no longer in its tight pony tail but it was loose and straggly. Her skin was pale and clamy; her make up smudged and running. Her clothes were disheveled and one of her legs was lying funny. There was a faint smell of vomit coming from a small pool a few steps down.

A loud, horrified gasp, broke his mortified paralyzation. Professor McGonagall was goggiling at Tempus, not believing her eyes.

"Students, please go back to lunch!" she cried, trying to push the crowd to the Great Hall. Severus stared at his daughter in fear and disgust. What if...

"Severus! For the love of Merlin! See if she's alright!" McGonagall scolded. Severus nodded distractedly and slowly approached his daughter's body.

He kneeled down beside her, trying not to display any sign of emotion. His outside was blank but on the inside he was raging. Who did this to her? Or worst of all, why did she do this to herself? He turned her body over and laid her head on his knees. Her complexion was unnaturally white and her eyes were rolled. One would have thought her dead if it wasn't for her unmistakable signs of breathing. Her chest was rising and falling most painfully.

"Tempus..." he whispered. Instead of waking her (which would only further humilaite and worsen her condition, he cradled her and picked her up. He carried her to the Hospital Wing, ignoring both inquiries and jeers on his way.


	5. Interrogation

Author note: Thank you soo much to my readers who are reviewing and adding me and my stories to your favorites list. Much appreciated. Im very sorry it took me so long to update, but I lost a friend last week, and its been very hectic on my side of the screen.

As always, I own nothing Harry Potter related, JKR does. :)

Tempus woke up shivering and shaking; cold sweat soaked her skin thoroughly. Severus was sitting in a half broken chair, a nervous wreck. He had decided not to give her anything until she was concious. He didn't know what she had consumed and to give her something that could cause a bad reaction would be pure stupidity.

Tempus could feel that something was terribly wrong with her. She was freezing but burning up at the same time and her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Her mouth was viciously dry and her throat felt numb. The smell of sick, sweat and alcohol was overwhelming her.

She looked over and saw her father sitting by her bed. He was staring at the floor, worry etched on his face. She knew that once his initial worry faded that he would probably disown her, but right now, she was happy to just see him.

"Dad..."

Severus looked over and his heart dropped and then soared when he saw that she was concious. He noticed her shivering, cold sweat and the darkness in her eyes and immeadiately started taking mental notes. He took the back of his hand and felt her forehead. It was burning up but clamy at the same time. Her lips were blue and her eyes glassy.

"Tempus, you silly girl, what did you take? What the hell happened?" he asked quickly and quietly.

She tried to speak, but couldn't get the words out. She finally managed to whisper "Adrienne."

Severus's right hand twitched beneath his robes. "Adrienne gave you whatever it was?" he asked lowly.

Tempus nodded and pointed to the clear goblet of water next the bed. Severus picked it up and carefully helped her take some drinks. He wanted to clean her up abit, but Madame Pomfrey would have to do that. He needed to get his hands on Adrienne Smith. He motioned for Madame Pomfrey to do her job and stormed out of the room.

Snape had never been so furious in his entire life and that was truely saying something. He raced through the corridores, trampling over smaller students. When he reached the statue of the Slytherin common room, the statue asked for the password. Severus glared at him, "I am Severus Snape, God dammit. I am the head of house, let me in or I shall blow you to pieces."

Needless to say the statue recoiled, apologized and let the fuming Severus in. He raced up the staircase and entered the Slytherin common room. There was a mass mob of students surrounded the center of the room. All the Slytherins were circled around Adrienne who was sitting on the couch, and she was haughtily telling her version of what happened to Tempus.

"I tried to stop the poor thing, but she just wouldn't listen. Stubborn, you know..."

Severus tore his way through the students and when they recognized him, they immediately dispersed. He loomed over Adrienne, who merely looked up at him with an obviously fake innocence.

"Oh, Professor!" she started, her voice sickeningly sweet, "I heard about Tempus, I'm terribly sorry that's she gotten off to such a rough start..."

"Quiet yourself, Smith," glowered Snape, "Come with me."

Several whispered sprang up from around the room and Draco looked like he was going to be sick. He hated what Adrienne did and above all he hated who she did it to. She just had to go messing with Snape's daughter.

Adrienne didn't react much, she merely smirked a bit and stood up. She held her head high and pulled her shoulders back. She was as gorgeous as a model and the walk to Snape was her runway. She walked proudly to Snape. He glowered and turned his back to her and walked out, Adrienne clenched her jaw with inward nervousness, but she followed him.

Severus kept his mouth shut, but his mind raged with the endless possiblities of punishments for Adrienne. But punishment would have to wait, he needed to keep his daughter's health his first priority. Once him and Adrienne reached his classroom he grabbed her arm, hurried her inside and slammed the door behind him. He forced her onto a desk, his hand shaking in anger. She smiled maliciously and raised an eyebrow at his grasp.

"Wipe that disgusting look off your face!" Severus growled. "What did you give to my daughter, you insolent little prat?"

The grin on her face slowly vanished and she rolled her eyes. "I didn't posion her...she did it to herself."

"Adrienne!" he hissed visciously. "Don't play stupid with me, I know that you gave her something. What the bloody hell was it? I need to know every ingredient."

Adrienne was no fool, her tough exterior wasn't to be confused with ignorance. She knew when to cooperate and now was the time. Professor Snape was very obviously inraged and he wasn't a man to be reckoned with, even if she did have a private bone to pick with him.

"Oh fine," she replied, "I gave her abinsth, with a twist..."

"You gave her _La Fée Verte_? You stupid girl!" he snarled.

"You know of it?" she asked, mildly surprise.

"Every Slytherin has," he explained quickly, "But Adrienne, you...what else was in it?"

Adrienne sighed boredly, "Coke and Mary Jane."

"What else?" he asked, his heart pounded vigoriously, this wasn't good.

"Heroin."

"YOU STUPID, IGNORANT CHILD!" He bellowed, shoving her backwards, nearly sending her off the desk. Adrienne completely dropped her mask of composure. She said nothing, but she didn't have to. The look of terror in her eyes was unlike anything Severus had ever seen from her. The girl who laughed when in trouble and hexed when insulted, to see her actually afraid and showing was a shock.

Severus slowed down a bit, but his rage hadn't completely quieted.

"Do you realize what you've done?" he said quietly, anger flicking in his black eyes like flames. Adrienne pulled her legs close to her body and merely shook her head.

"You created one of the most toxic, potent drugs known to the wizarding world! Tempus could have died! Infact, its a wonder she didn't if the rumors are true. Did she drink the whole flask?"

Adrienne swallowed hard and nodded reluctantly. Severus shuddered, repressing his insane anger.

"Do you normally add the heroin?" he asked her in a dangerously low tone, his eyes closed.

"No, sir..."

His eyes shot open and he looked at her, "You added it on purpose! For Tempus?"

Adrienne was too terrified to reply. The truth once spoken could put her in terrible danger. Severus took her silence as an answer and kicked a chair, sending it flying across the room.

"Why?" he howled at her. Once again she said nothing, but when he looked at her he knew.

"This has to do with that day, last Christmas, doesn't it?" he asked, awkwardly. He was referring to the same day that Tempus first say Adrienne. The day her and her father were in Snape's office during Christmas break.

Agony and confliction flickered in Adrienne's baby blue eyes. She clenched her jaw and stared her professor down.

"I've told you all you need to know to save Tempus," she said, her voice low and controlled, "I won't answer any more questions."

And before Severus could stop her, she raced from his office as fast as she could.


	6. First In History

_DISCLAIMER:: As we all I know...I own nothing...JKR does...and she PWNS_

_((Author's Note)) Terribly sorry for the wait. I've been ridiciously busy. This might be a little bit tedious. I hope not but I make no promises. The next bit is starting off really well, it will be posted soon. Enj__oy._

Severus raced to his ingredient cabinet quickly, Tempus was his top priority- he could deal with Adrienne later. He grabbed a vial of his best purgatory. His thoughts slipped to the muggle way of dealing with this...a stomach pump, which would be a better way, no more toxins...but he shuddered violently when he realized that if Tempus had been muggle she would have already died. No muggle could have digested all of those drugs and still survived.

As he was hurrying to the Hospital Wing he found himself desparately wishing for the umpteenth time in his life that Apparation was allowed in Hogwarts.

When he reached Tempus, she was significantly cleaner, but wasn't looking any better. In face, she was looking rather pale and in a lot of pain. Severus looked to Madame Pomfrey for an update.

"Her stomach has to be in intense pain, but I don't know what she has taken so I can't give her a pain reliever."

"Smart decisions, the last thing she needs is more toxins. I see that you cleaned her up, but Im afraid that it won't matter. Give her this," he said, handing the vial to Madame Pomfrey. She nodded and preceeded to give Tempus the purgatory. She summoned a large bucket from across the room and stood waiting. Severus grimmaced at what was about to happen.

Tempus swallowed the disgusting potion, it burned down her throat and into her stomach. She felt her stomach riot against the new substance. She then leaned over the bed and purged. She retched and retched until she was barely aware of what she was doing. After what felt like an eternity, Tempus found that she could purge no more. Her abs ached and her throat burned as if on fire, but every bone in her body was sore and tired. She could barely keep her eyes open, and even though her mouth still tasted like hot bile, she fell asleep.

Severus sighed heavily and cleared the vomit from the bucket and freshened the room. With a swipe of his wand he cleaned Tempus's bedding with her in it. He pulled a mint from his pocket and slipped it into her mouth for her own sake and left the room without saying a word to Madame Pomfrey. But she would not be shaken so quickly.

"Severus Snape!" she called for him, shrillly. He inwardly groaned and waited for her. Students he could avoid easily, colleagues, not so much.

"Severus, I demand to know what happened! How on Earth did she digest such strong drugs? Where did she obtain them? Surely they weren't in your stocks!"

"Poppy," he cut her off sternly, "I assure you, that I do not know much more than you do, but on one thing we can be sure on. Do not be naive. Teenagers will experiment and do things that are completely and utterly stupid and we can't pretend they don't. I will punish her of my own accord, but for right now I think she's had enough punishment for a while. As for them being in my stocks, I have them in small quantities under tight supervision. The drugs were not of my stocks."

She pursed her lips but nodded. "Very well. I trust that you will handle this situation appropriately?"

"Poppy," he said tiredly and quietly, "I don't need you to babysit. If I don't I will have to answer to Dumbledore, not you. I've got this."

He turned his back to her and walked out of the room.

Tempus looked down at her hands which were folded in her lap. Her face burned with embarassment. _You've really done it this time, Temp..._ she thought dryly. It had been a week since her being found on the front steps, but a week had been enough time for her to recover and now her punishment was being decided. Her father sat to her right, looking more tired and rigid than ever and a silent, unreadable Dumbledore sat in front of her.

Tempus was fully aware of Dumbledore's disappointment but it was her father's that hurt the most. He had said very little to her since the cleansing process.

"Tempus," Dumbledore started gently, "I am aware that what happened wasn't entirely your fault, but you do take share in the blame."

Tempus swallowed and looked up tentatively at Dumbledore and then her father and nodded. She was well aware.

"I've talked privately with your father and we have come to a conclusion," he stopped and looked for Severus to continue.

Severus looked at Dumbledore darkly but turned his attention to Tempus.

"Tempus, we think...I think that it would be best if you were removed-"

Tempus looked up immeadiately, not letting him finish. Her eyes blazed fiercely. She knew she had messed up...but removing her from Hogwarts?

"Removed," he repeated, "From Slytherin."

Tempus's heart did a flip, it was far better than what she thought was going to be said. She looked up at her father and nodded in agreement. It would be best. Although she had Slytherin blood in her, she lacked malice and real drive to climb the social ladders of society. She probably would be better off in a different house.

"I agree, Father," she replied softly.

Dumbledore's eyes glinted and he got up slowly to retreive the sorting hat. Tempus watched him leave and the moment he was gone, she turned to her father.

"About Adrienne...?"

"She will get due punishment, Tempus."

She nodded, but that wasn't what she meant.

"Why? Is it because of Draco?"

Severus merely raised an eyebrow.

"Draco has been...well more or less...hitting on me around her. And aren't they dating?"

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Something like that," he replied, "and yes, I do believe that that could be a factor, but I do not think it was the sole factor. Tempus, there is something much darker to Adrienne than you could ever imagine. She was not born with the malice you see today. But that does not excuse her actions. She will be punished accordingly and the truth will be told to you eventually, but not right now."

Tempus's temper flared, she didn't like not being told things.

"So she nearly kills me, and you don't think its relavent for me to know why?"

Severus rubbed his temples tiredly, "Tempus! I implore you to stop your fighting! I will tell you, but not right now!"

Tempus sighed, her frustration settling a bit. Dumbledore appeared as if on cue, looking like he had purposely taken his time. He motioned for her to come to the stool. Tempus wondered if the stool played any specific part in the sorting or if it was just tradition.

_"Oh it's you again!" _the hat mused, _"It is a rare occasion that I make a mistake. But perhaps it wasn't I that was mistaken. No, I believe that it is the changing times that is at fault. Let's see here. You are very intelligent, very Ravenclaw...bold and brave, much like Gryffindor. You were weak last week, but I believe you have learned. I also believe that you have exactly what it takes to be the perfect GRYFFINDOR!"_

Tempus exhaled and collapsed her shoulders. She was greatly disappointed. As if her life couldn't be worse. She did not want to look up at her father, for his expression should surely kill her, the only problem was, she didn't know where he was standing. In attempt to find Dumbledore, she caught her father's face... and his expression greatly shocked her.

He looked relieved! _Unbelievable!_

"You're happy!" she gasped. She didn't know why she was so mad. She didn't dislike Gryffindor in the least bit. She had found them much more pleasurable than the students of Slytherin, but there was something wrong about a man denouncing his own house.

Snape's smug grin disappeared. He hadn't been aware that he had been so readable.

"Happy isn't the word I would use, but it's a better sorting than the original," he responded, slowly and calmly.

Tempus rubbed her forehead and tucked her hair behind her ear in a nervous gesture.

"You never cease to confuse me, Father. I get in your own house and you are vastly disappointed in me. I get sorted into your rival house and you are relieved? I do not understand. I try so hard to please you, I fear your disapproval more than anything, but for some--" And she stopped abruptly. She had spoken much more than she meant to. Her black eyes were wide with uncertainty. She most certainly had not meant to say that.

Severus stared at his daughter in sheer wonder. He had never noticed that in his daughter. He had never noticed how greatly she wanted to please him. He wondered if it was because he never looked or because he did not want to see. Personally, he did not see himself worthy of such a position in her eyes. She was far superior to him in ways he didn't necessairly want to admit. She was beautiful, cunning, brave, sociable, and generally better liked than him. She was more of her mother than she was of her father.

He tried to speak but couldn't form words with his mouth. Dumbledore beamed gaily as he approached the two.

He broke the awkward silence.

"I for one, think that this is a great achievement, Miss Snape. This is the first time in Hogwart's history that someone has been resorted. I think it only proves what I have thought for years. There aren't as many differences between the houses as one might think. I congradulate you, Miss Snape."

Tempus exhaled and looked down at her shoe for a moment before looking at her father and back at Dumbledore. She thought about what he had said. _The first in history..._ She kinda liked the sound of that.

"Thank you, sir."

Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling merrily. He nodded and turned to leave. Tempus looked over at her father and gave him a weak smile. Things were going to change; hopefully for the better.


	7. Quiggly Pips

DISCLAIMER:: I own nothing...yada yada yada. Enjoy

Author's Note:: Herrenia is pronounced Her-In-EE-Ah

Quiggly Pips

Tempus's head swirled with worries and fears, but she couldn't help feel a little excited. Perhaps she would truly get a fresh start and be able to do better. She manually folded her clothes and stuck them in her trunk, and just as she pulled her hands out, the lid came flying down rapidly with a thunderous thump. Tempus gave a startled cry and turned to face the entrance. Adrienne had her wand extended and was glowering at Tempus.

"Adrienne…" Tempus said coolly, trying to hide her fear. Her father's strange attitude toward Adrienne made Tempus feel uneasy about her; and not to mention the fact that she tried to kill her.

"You little whore!" Adrienne growled, slamming the door behind her.

Tempus had her wand out in a blink of an eye and held it in a combative manner.

"Is that what this is about? You tried to kill me because of Draco? I'll have you know that I hate that blonde prat and I don't want anything to do with him. You can have him."

Adrienne scoffed, "Ha, you only wish that this had something to do with him. Stupid Draco will pay for how he mooned over you, but my war with you is far more than that. You can run to your Gryffindor allies and they might protect you for a while, if they even want to that is…but I'll have my revenge on you." Adrienne's voice was low and threatening. Her eyes were steely but her voice seemed on the verge of breaking. Tempus could sense that deep sadness that was behind the façade of roughness. Before Tempus could even begin to reply Adrienne had stormed out. Tempus considered herself lucky to not have gotten into an actual duel, grabbed her truck, shrunk it and headed for Gryffindor Tower.

***

"Password," the Fat Lady droned.

Tempus bit her lip nervously. Neither Dumbledore nor her father had bothered to tell her the password.

"I'm sorry, I don't know the password," she finally said.

"Well I can't just let you in. Besides, your robes are Slytherin! Why on Earth would I let you into Gryffindor Tower?!"

Tempus sighed and was about to argue when she heard her name being called from the moving staircase.

"Miss Snape! Never mind her, come with me!"

It was Professor McGonagall. Tempus inwardly kicked herself; she should have known that she couldn't be admitted into a house without meeting the Head first.

"Professor! I'm sorry I totally forgot about-"

"It's quite alright. Let's go to my office and discuss some of these matters further, shall we?"

Tempus nodded and picked up her bags. McGonagall was a refined woman. She walked proudly and carried herself with grace and elegance. Tempus couldn't help but wonder what she must have looked like when she was younger. _She must have been beautiful_. Her graying hair was always put in a tight, old-fashioned bun; her clothing was always in dark jewel tones and conservatively cut. Tempus liked to notice these things about people. She felt their apparel said a lot about their personalities. Her father's black habiliments said more about him than he probably wanted them to.

Once in the office, Tempus was asked to take a seat across from McGonagall's desk. Tempus was beginning to notice how often people of importance do this. They separate themselves from you with a desk. She wondered if there was some psychological reason for this or if it was just custom and people generally don't question custom.

"You're case is an extraordinary one, Miss Snape. You were home-schooled for five years before being admitted into Hogwarts and after only being here for a few months you have turned the entire school upside down. There are rumors circulating about your drug use, your sexual activity and your father as a parent-"

"Before the incident I had NEVER used drugs recreationally, I have NEVER been sexually active and my father is a fantastic parent!" Tempus interjected defensively.

"Yes, my dear, but your classmates don't know that. Don't let it get to you, it isn't like they are squeaky clean themselves, but the rumors about your father are not about his parent skills but rather how he became a parent in the first place," she said tentatively, knowing how awkward this conversation was about to become. Tempus diverted her eyes in silence.

"Are you prepared to deal with hard questions, Tempus? I love my House dearly, but I know them well enough to know that they may not treat you respectfully at first…"

"I will answer all of their questions with the truth, however, questions about my father's love life I won't tolerate."

"Understandable, Miss Snape, just don't reduce to blunt force when defending yourself. Slytherins and Gryffindors have different methods of conflict resolution, as you will soon find out. I trust that you will be very successful in my house if you adapt as quickly as you did to Slytherin. Take care and if you need me to intervene, I shall. The password is Quiggly Pips. Don't ask… Oh, and one more thing…" McGonagall whipped out her wand and without uttering a word transformed Tempus's Slytherin robes into Gryffindor ones.

Tempus couldn't help but smirk. It was meant to me a grin, but smirking comes more naturally to Snapes.

"Thank you Professor, your help is most appreciated." She then ventured off to the Gryffindor Common rooms, worries about being questioned about her father's love life distracting her all the way there.

***

Tempus walked in staring at her shoes. When she first arrived there she had held her head up high with that standard Snape pride, but after the humbling experience of overdosing, she kept a low profile.

"HERMIONE YOUR NEW ROOMMATE IS HERE!"

Tempus looked up from staring at her shoes very alarmed. One of those redheaded twins had just bellowed her name. He smiled good naturedly at her and thumped her on the back.

"Welcome to the light side, we have moral fiber."

The other twin snickered at the old joke and nodded his hello to Tempus. Hermione was soon seen bounding into the common room.

"George, don't embarrass her! Just imagine how hard this must be for her. Hello Tempus, I'm you're new roommate, Hermione Granger."

Tempus gave her a half smirk, half grin…her famous girk and stuck her hand out.

"It's nice to meet you." She already knew who Hermione was. She was the smartest girl in her grade; a muggle born. Her father had taught her to not be disdainful of muggle borns and to never call them mudbloods. He had told her of a sweet redheaded girl whose friendship he had lost over his prejudice. Tempus began to wonder if she was the twins mum…she would have to ask them that later.

Hermione's smile brightened. At first she had been somewhat forcing her cheerful optimism, but now she was really believing that it might be okay rooming with the Snape girl.

"Let me show you to our room."

Hermione gave her the bottom bunk by the window. They had had to switch around so she could have that one. Ginny, Hermione and a quiet girl named Herrenia decided to give her the better bunk as a peace offering and a sign of friendship. Tempus appreciated it and told them so but also offered to return it to its original bunkmate.

"Nonsense. We want you to feel welcome, and I think you might enjoy it more. I've had it practically all five years!" Hermione said with her classic grin.

Tempus felt her throat get tight, like it did that day she cried. She wasn't sad, in fact, she was really happy and she couldn't begin to understand why she felt like crying when she was so happy.

"Thank you so much, it means a lot to me. And Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna unpack and get settled, would you mind calling your friends into the common room? I want to set some things straight."

Hermione kept smiling but concern sparked in her eye. She nodded though.

"Of course," she replied and walked out.

Ginny and Herrenia said there goodbyes and told her to just ask if she needed anything and then left out to round up their friends.

Tempus didn't want to look pompous or ungrateful but she wanted to introduce herself to them formally and give them a chance to ask her questions. She knew she would have to do it anyway and it might as well be on her terms. Besides it would be an excellent chance to debunk and ridiculous rumors. _Also, I'll give me the opportunity to meet everyone and try to make friends…_ Tempus spent the remaining time she was unpacking thinking about the cute redheaded twins and if they were available or not.


	8. Unanswered Questions

Authors Note:: Things are starting to heat up. I've gotten my direction for this story back. Enjoy 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter.

Unanswered Questions

All eyes were on her. Everyone from the excited first years to the seasoned veterans in their final year were all staring at her. Some were looking at her with apprehension, some with defiance; others were looking at her with curiosity, while others smiled supportively. They were strange in comparison to the icy, cool, indifferent manner of the Slytherin House. She looked around nervously, waiting for some kind of cue to speak. George gave it to her.

"Everybody simmer down! Fresh Meat has something to say."

Tempus wasn't sure what to make of his joke, but she attempted a grin.

"Hello, everyone. I wanted to introduce myself," she cleared her throat in an attempt to make her voice stronger; "I wanted to _properly_ introduce myself. My name is Tempus Snape and I am a sixth year here at Hogwarts. I was originally sorted into Slytherin, but after a series of unfortunate events, I was taken to the Hat for a resorting. The first ever in the history of Hogwarts…anyway, I called you all here so that you can ask any question you want. Nothing is off limits. I want to set the record straight and clear any rumors about me. For instance, I have never used drugs recreationally except for that one time and it was a mistake. I have never had sexual relations with anyone, and I don't really know where that rumor got started so I can't specifically debunk it…anything else?"

The part of Severus that was in was shinning through. She spoke with ease, never really letting herself shine through, but you could see her behind the cool mask. She was letting them know her without letting them get to know her. There was a beat or two of silence. Shocked that she was so blunt and well-spoken and wondering if it would really be okay to ask her questions.

"Did Smith really try to kill you?"

Tempus searched for the speaker. It was Ginny.

Tempus took a deep breath and knitted her eyebrows. "I can't be sure. I mean, she most definitely convinced me to drink _la Fée Verte _that had been cocktailed extensively. I think she meant to humiliate me, ruin me and hurt me but I can't be sure if she really meant to kill me…."

The room was basically shocked into silence.

"Adrienne's no fool," Ginny said tersely, "She knew what could happen…"

Tempus nodded. She knew that there was no denying it, but until she could be completely positive about Adrienne's motive she didn't want to assume anything.

"So you've never had sex?"

"George!" Hermione cried, elbowing him in the side.

"Ow, Blimey Hermione, you aren't my mum…and she said we could ask anything. She even brought it up herself."

Hermione gave him a rueful look and looked away. Tempus just looked on, wondering if she was going to be given the opportunity to answer. When George looked at her again she took that as a yes.

"I hadn't really been around anyone my age until now, so no." No body really knew how to react this. Most of older kids were sexually promiscuous so they weren't judgmental about it and it younger kids were embarrassed by the thought of it so they weren't going to say anything. The rest didn't really know why the question had been asked, so they decided to just pretend like it hadn't. George wasn't really sure why he asked either, except for the trouble maker that was in him.

"Anymore questions?" Tempus said, hoping it was over.

"Snape's your father?" All eyes left Tempus to see who had asked. It was none other than Harry Potter.

"Y-yes, yes he is."

His green eyes studied her carefully. She could tell he was apprehensive and very skeptical.

"So you're his daughter and not is niece or something?" Ron inquired. She only nodded in reply.

"So… do you, like, have a mother?" It was one of the Middle Eastern twins.

Tempus's eyes flashed hatefully. She didn't want to talk about this. _Anything but this. But if I didn't want to talk about it I shouldn't have bloody said that nothing was off limits_

Tempus was wringing her hands in her lap.

"No…well I mean I do have a mother, everybody does, but she's not around anymore."

"She dead? A rude girl asked bluntly. Hermione gave the girl a nasty look and Herrenia looked away embarrassment painting her face.

"I don't know. I know how ridiculous that sounds, but I don't know. I know her name was Annaleise and that my father called her Anne and that he loved her very much, so much that he can't stand to talk about her. I don't know what happened. I don't know if she died or if she left. Hell, for all I know, it was Father and I who left, but I don't know anything…"

"Hard to imagine Snape shagging anyone."

Tempus's obsidian eyes flinted angrily as she discovered that it was the very same rude girl who had started this conversation earlier.

Tempus decisively ignored her. The faces that were looking at her were obviously very uncomfortable with this girl's behavior. With George, it was to be expected and it was a very different thing to speak of one's own love life than to speak of their parents.

Tempus dismissed the meeting and let everyone know that she hoped that she was very appreciative of their warm welcome. As they dispersed, Ginny, Herrenia and Hermione tried to apologize but Tempus asked them to wait. She wanted to confront that girl on her own. She spotted her and approached.

"Excuse me, I didn't catch your name," Tempus said coolly.

Looking up as if completely innocent, the girl replied, "Lavender. Lavender Brown."

"Well, Lavender Brown. You'd be better off to hold your tongue and not to ever let me hear you speak of my father that way ever again. I can tolerate just about anything, but talk of my father and his private matters are not to be discussed in my presence. How would you like for me to talk of your mother's extra marital affairs? It is a hot topic in the Slytherin commonroom and I am certain that you wouldn't like it to make it to the Gryffindor commonroom, now would you?"

It was clear to Lavender that Tempus was channeling her father. Her eyes were cold, and vacant, but one could be absolutely positive that she meant every word she said. Lavender narrowed her eyes slightly, but nodded. Tempus hated to have to threaten the stupid girl like that, but she wasn't going to be walked all over any more.

***

"I hate to say it, Tempus, but red and gold suit you very well," Severus Snape commented dryly. It was a weekend and she was spending it in her father's quarters. She had set up a cot in his living area and stayed there some weekends. It might seem strange, considering that they weren't very affectionate, but Tempus craved his attention and considered her time with him very valuable.

The father and daughter were seated in his living area having tea. She was wearing a red sweater with a lion embroidered on it. She smirked at him.

"My roommate made it for me, Herrenia Sinclair…you know, the quiet one." Severus suppress a cynical grin and nodded, drinking more tea.

"I take it that they are treating you well?" he asked, trying to appear uninterested.

"Actually," she replied, setting her cup on the table, "they are. Especially my roommates. They are very nice. They gave me the most favorable bunk, Herrenia gave me this sweater has a house warming gift…I like them…besides, my grades are back where they should be. We do our homework every night, instead of partying…."

Severus sat his cup down and studied his daughter's face. There was a look of pride in his eyes but Tempus knew he would never say it to her. He had never told her that he was proud of her. He had giving her approving looks or praised her good works but had never actually said those words to her. She knew he was and that was enough, for now.

"You know, Father…." Tempus began, searching for words and courage. "I was wondering if we could talk."

Like an animal sensing danger, Severus sensed the direction in which this was heading. He quickly stood up and took their cups and plates into the kitchen.

"Not now, Tempus. I have someplace I have to go. For Dumbledore…"

Tempus bit her lip and looked at him worriedly.

"Where? Why right now?"

"I can't tell you, its secret Hogwarts business…I'll be back before dinner. We can dine together if you wish." He threw his cloak on and headed for the door.

"Only if we can talk," she retorted, standing up, staring him in the eye. Severus gave his daughter a commanding look.

"Goodbye, Tempus. I'll see you when I return."

Tempus knew she had been defeated. She sighed and shoved her hands in her pocket.

"Goodbye…be safe, will you?"

Severus stared in his daughter's dark eyes acknowledging before leaving without another word. Tempus closed her eyes as the door slammed and slumped down onto the couch, burying her face in her hands.


	9. Her Boggart

After sitting alone for a few hours of worrying, thinking and doubting, Tempus grew restless. She tried to tidy the quarters, but seeing how Severus Snape was only there long enough to sleep or have tea with his daughter, there wasn't much of a mess. Finally Tempus decided that she needed to speak to the headmaster. She had only met him a few times but he seemed to be the right person to talk to.

She locked her father's rooms up and walked about the school. When she finally managed to find his office she discovered that one needed another password to enter his office, only a stoic statue and not an animated painting guarded the entrance. She knocked on the door several times, but there was no reply. About to give up, Tempus rested her forehead on the cold stone in defeat. The door gave away, as if on accident. Tempus looked around in hopes of seeing whoever had opened the door, but to her surprise no body had. She tip toed in and shut the door behind her.

"Professor?" she called.

No one was in his office. _Figures_, she thought, _No one's ever there when I really need them…_

She decided to wait. He couldn't be gone very long. She took a seat across from his desk and surveyed the room. There was a strange looking contraption in the corner. It had folding mirrors and a bowl seated in front of it. Wisps of vapor sporadically rose from it. It appeared to be a pensive. Her father had spoken of one that Dumbledore had in his office. Next to the desk was the most beautiful bird she had ever seen, other than Loki, her owl of course. It was a ruby red Phoenix.

"Aren't you a pretty bird?" she cooed, standing to her feet. She reached her hand out tentatively and was immediately granted access. Animals loved her, as was quickly noticed by Hagrid. There was something in her countenance that the animals appreciated and took a great liking to. She stroked the bird's head gently. A loud rumbling noise came from the far end of the office. Tempus suppressed a startled gasp and turned to see where it was coming from. Fawkes raised his head and made a funny sound.

"Professor?" she called out again. No reply.

The rumbling occurred again, but this time where it was coming from was quite clear. A wardrobe. Tempus thought it a bit funny that there would be a wardrobe in Dumbledore's office, but then again, her father had one in his. He used his for spare frock coats and sweaters and things of that nature. Dumbledore spent most of his time in his office; it would make sense that he would have extra clothing handy. Tempus reached into the pocket of her jeans and ripped out her wand. She held it combatively.

"Is it a boggart?" she whispered, turning to the great Phoenix. Fawkes blinked knowingly and Tempus took this as a yes. What else could it be? She had been trained extensively in the Defense Against the Dark Arts; she knew, in theory, how to defeat a boggart. You just imagine whatever it shifts into as something comical and then use "Riddikulus!" to transform it. Laughter should destroy it. What if it wasn't a boggart? She thought apprehensively. What if it was an intruder waiting for Dumbledore? Shouldn't she try to protect him?

Caught up in these heroically brave ideals, Tempus, with a flick of her wrist, unlocked and opened the wardrobe's door.

"Come out, you coward," she spat.

A hand appeared on the door of the wardrobe as a shadowy figure immerged from the wardrobe. _So it is an intruder!_ Tempus's arm began to tremble and her breath was catching in her chest. She knew how to defend herself, but she had never had to do it by herself. She gripped her wand more tightly and shuffled her feet ever so slightly.

As the figure immerged from the shadows, Tempus lost all the air within her. It was her father.

"Father?" she whispered. Severus Snape glared at his daughter and began to approach her. Tempus tried to swallow but couldn't under her father's disapproving gaze.

"Tempus, you stupid, worthless child. Why ever did you come here?"

Tempus tried to speak but couldn't. _It's not your father Temp…_ she reasoned with herself, _it's obviously a boggart…but why is my boggart my father?_

"Answer me!" he bellowed, forever encroaching on her, "You are nothing like your mother, you disobedient, idiot girl! You are the bane of my very existence! It is your fault that your mother isn't here! It was you!"

Tears burned at Tempus's eyes and her wand dropped to the floor. The tears streamed down her face in torrents. The more the boggart yelled, berated and blamed her, the more she sobbed. She was inconsolable. She had shed a tear or so the other day but she had never cried like this. Not since she was a very small child.

"RIDDIKULUS!"

Her boggart father blanched and soon was dressed as a clown, doing black flips. Tempus turned to see who had done it. It was her father; real and in the flesh. In that moment she didn't care that she had been raised on the principles that those who wear their heart on their sleeves are weak, that it is better to bear your burdens silently because that was the courageous thing to do. She could only stand there, tears flooding her eyes and then rolling down her face, staring at her father.

"Is it?!" she practically shouted. Dumbledore, who was beside Severus, looked terribly interested and raised his eyebrows, Severus could only stare at his daughter. His was overwhelmed by the scene he had saw. His daughter's boggart was him? Was he that terrifying to her?

"Is it me?" she repeated, "Is it my fault? My whole life you have never wanted to talk about it, but I can't take it!! Was it my fault?!" Her eyes were red and were beginning to swell.

Severus opened his mouth to say something but he just couldn't find the words. He had envisioned this conversation many times in his head in many different ways...but never had he imagined that it would start this way. With Tempus angry and shouting and all of it caused by her boggart which had been him.

"Severus, I think it's time you answered her," Dumbledore said quietly, looking grave. He silently walked to his desk and sat down. He intended to play as the silent observer and also as witness.

Severus didn't reply but he nodded slowly and interlaced his fingers absent-mindedly.

"Perhaps you are right," he said at last and gestured for Tempus to take a seat. Tempus was struggling to fight back a fresh wave of tears but she managed to sit and choke back a few sobs. Severus awkwardly sat across from her, his mouth dry and his mind racking. He could barely string a coherent thought together let alone an explanation. An explanation he had been trying to develop for nearly fifteen years.

"Tempus, your mother isn't dead. She didn't leave either, at least, I don't believe that she did...I can't believe she did..."

Tempus felt like the wind had been knocked out of her.

"Where is she? What happened" she sputtered.

"I wish I knew, I-"

"You should've looked, searched, anything, everything!" she ranted frantically.

Severus inhaled sharply, her words stinging him like an angry bee. "I did look," he replied, his stoic mask flaking away, revealing a broken man. "Don't you think for one moment that I didn't look. I looked everywhere for her and clues of where she went or what could have happened to her. I even left you with Mrs. Whitacre for three weeks while I ransacked the damned country. I never truly stopped looking for her, not until you where eleven. I decided it would be more productive for me to focus all of that energy into furthering your education and raising you properly."

Things started to make sense to Tempus. There had been times when she had caught her father watching her study, read or brew a potion. When she was younger he had watched her play piano, draw, sleep and even brush her dolly's hair and now she finally knew why. All that time he was afraid she would just disappear- vanish from his life completely.

"Tell me what happened," she begged.

Severus had relived that day in his mind almost everyday since it happened, but he had never been able to talk about it. The look in his daughter's eyes was desperate and it tore at his heart. He could see that in trying to protect her, he had only succeeded in hurting her. _It is time to tell her. _

As Severus revealed the story to his daughter, he gradually forgot she was even there.

The day itself was not traumatic; the setting was not particularly melodramic. That morning Severus had been the first to wake. He had rolled over and admired the most glorious sight in the world, Anne sleeping. The gentle rays of sunlight were dancing across her face. She looked positively angelic lying there beside him. He had brushed the hair off of her forehead a planted a kiss where her hair had been.

"Good morning, beautiful," he had whispered. Anne's eyes fluttered open and grinned when her eyes finally focused and she saw him looking down at her. For reasons Severus couldn't even begin to understand, Anne adored him every bit as much as he adored her.

Tears sprang to his eyes as he remembered how she had replied with a simple, "I love you." A rare smile had spread across his face as he caught her up in another, more passionate kiss.

He had made her breakfast just like any day and they had eaten before a two year old Tempus had come toddling out of her bedroom. Anne had picked Tempus up and made her giggle and coo, while Tempus grabbed at her face with her pudgy fingers. In hindsight, Severus found it ironic that that very morning, Severus had watched his beautiful wife play with their beautiful daughter and he had wondered what he could possibly done right to deserve such a wonderful life. He knew he didn't deserve this perfection but he wasn't going to say something and ruin it.

Later that day, Anne had announced that she had an errand to run. She had kissed Severus good bye and told him she would be back in time for dinner. She had hugged Tempus and promised to bring her back a chocolate frog. Tempus had loved to watch them hop around and Anne and Severus had loved to listen to her melodic giggles. Severus hadn't thought much of her leaving and didn't get worried until about eight o'clock. She hadn't returned and he hadn't heard from her. Severus never had stopped hating himself for not realizing sooner that she was missing. The fact that she had been so happy all morning was the main reason why Severus had refused to accept the possibility that she had left on purpose. He was convinced that something had happened to her but he had never been able to prove it or figure it out.

When he had finally finished, Tempus leapt out of her hair and threw herself onto him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face. Severus stiffened then relaxed, he placed a hand on the back of her head and stroked her raven hair. He closed his eyes and a single tear slid down his cheek.


	10. A Mystery

Author's Note: The rating on this is going to increase soon, if that is an inconvience I am very sorry. However, this chapter is a transition chapter into the next little bit of excitement, sorry if it isn't quite right...

"You okay, Freshie?"

A few days later Tempus went to the library, still trying to sort things out in her head. She was sitting at a table by herself, looking through old Hogwarts archives, looking for more information on her mother. She was coming up with as many reasons why her mother could have left and what it all meant but mostly she was thinking about her father and how wonderfully horrible it had been to see him cry.

Tempus slowly looked up from her book. It was one of the Weasley twins, although she couldn't be sure which one. His shaggy red hair was windblown obviously from Quidditch practice and his eyes twinkled with laughter. Tempus forced a grin.

"Yeah," she whispered unconvincingly, "I'm fine." The twin broke into a delightful grin and took a seat in front of her.

"Don't ever aspire to act, Freshie, you're posilutely terrible at it," he gave her a wink as he placed his duffle bag on the floor. Tempus didn't bother to argue that she actually was rather good at acting- she just didn't have the energy to put forth the effort. His smile was infectious and she couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks for the advice, but truly, I'm fine." He nodded with mock agreement and lounged back in the chair with his hands cupped behind his head.

"I'm a good listener, you know." Tempus rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. She shut her book and pushed it to side.

"Which one are you, again?" she inquired, aquiring her father's charming sardonic behavior.

The boy gasped with facetious indignation and clutched his heart melodramatically.

"Forgot me, already? Honestly, girlie, get with the program, you've known be for almost a month now and have spoken to me twice now? I'm very disappointed that you didn't know I'm Fred!"

With a smirk, "Fred, then? Let me tell you, Fred, I will immediately get started on learning the differences between the two of you. Let me guess, George has a special freckle or something?"

"Lord no, woman! Us gingers have all kinds of freckles, that would be ridiculous. It's a mole, actually. Right here-" He pointed to a small, round mole near the bend of his arm. Tempus knitted her brow.

"But _you_ have that mole..."

He grinned mischievously.

"I'm only yanking your wand, I am George!"

Rolling her eyes and sighing, Tempus sat back in her chair and crossed her arms moddily.

"Oh aren't you cute," she sneered. George's retort was interrupted by the sound of books crashing to the library floor. Frantic whispering sounds came from the back of the library. Tempus immediately turned to see if Pince had noticed, but surprisingly enough she was going about her business as if she hadn't heard anything. George and Tempus exchanged furtive looks and as quietly as possible, got up from their seats and headed for the back.

Staying a safe distance away, but close enough to hear, Tempus leaned her ear against a book shelf.

"I'm not going!" the first whisper was a girl. She was vehement and obviously unhappy.

"You will do as I say," the second voice was obviously from a grown man. His sounded calm and authorative.

"You can't just come here and yank me out as it pleases you, Father!"

"No one dares stop me, Adrienne, and as you know, I do what ever I deem necessary to get what I want. You are leaving with me and doing as I say, or there will be serious repercussions."

Tempus's eyes bugged out of her head. Adrienne Smith? Tempus peeked over the top of the books and peered into the opposite asle. Adrienne was up against the other bookshelf, clutching her right wrist. Her father had shoved her into the shelf during their argument, causing the books to fall. Adrienne's aqua eyes where enflamed with hatred, but she lowered them to the floor.

Adrienne's whisper dropped, "What else could you possibly do, Father?"

Her father took a step forward, causing Adrienne to wince. He took a deep breath before proceeding in a horrible whisper. The kind that is worse than shouting.

"Here's the deal, Adrienne. You leave with me quietly and when our errand is done you will return, like always. Or I drag you out of here kicking and screaming like an insolent child and you do what I ask and you never return. Either way I get what I want, but if you don't cooperate you will regret that decision, Adrienne."

Adrienne's jaw clenched and her fist balled up.

"Fine," she growled. "Let's go."

George lowered his lips near Tempus' ear.

"What d'you think that was about?"

Tempus found it hard to concentrate on what he said, his warm breath in her ear had sent shivers down her spine.

"Wha..." She turned to look at him, his face was only inches from hers. She hadn't been expecting him to still be so close. Her eyes were immediately drawn to his soft-looking lips.

"You!" A book slammed shut, Tempus and George turned their attention to Madame Pince, glowering at them. "The two of you think you can just sneak around my library, snogging in the privacy of the bookshelves...well I have a rude awakening for the two of you! Fifty points from Gryffindor! Each!" her face was red with anger. Tempus wondered if this anger wasn't so much at the two of them, but at having to turn the other cheek to whatever just occured in her library.

George grabbed Tempus' hand and took off down the asle, but not without shouting a not very convincing apology as he dragged Tempus out of the library. He kept pulling her until they were near the moving staircase.

"Wow," Tempus muttered breathlessly as they waited for the staircase to connect with their floor.

George only grinned and shifted his bag on his back.

"I believe you were asking me about what had happened...with Adrienne?" Tempus said casually as they stepped onto the bottom stair.

"Yeah, d'you know?"

"No, and I don't have any idea...I was kind of hoping you might...I'll ask my father about it."

It appeared that George was going to ask her something, but thought better of it. _Good decision, _she thought, _if he was going to ask about my father. I don't want to talk about him._

"Pigglypuffums," the two of them gave the password at the same time and George smiled at her.

_I rather like him,_ she thought as she walked into the commonroom.

***

"There will be no more talk of Adrienne Smith, do you understand me?"

The moment the question left Tempus' lips, Severus' physically showed discomfort. He was speaking in that low, dangerous register that all his students had come to fear.

"Father, don't you think something should be done? What if Adrienne is being forced into being a Death Eater? She isn't exactly a good person, but you always say that just because someone is bad doesn't mean they are evil. Father, how can you just sit there?!" She was growing impatient with her father's seeming apathy.

"I said that was enough!" he said, raising his voice, "Do not preach to me, Tempus. I do not need for you to twist the blade of guilt. I have no power over what is happening to that girl!"

Tempus didn't understand, but didn't have the courage to ask further. She gritted her teeth and stormed out of his classroom. Severus sighed heavily as he sat down his quill. He couldn't tell her what was going on because then he would have to verbalize it. He would have to admit a part of his dark past, a part of the equation that he had left out. Severus felt trapped in the miserable life he had created for himself and in this life of darkness, Tempus was his only light. He didn't want to lose her.


End file.
